


Flowers and Shadows

by mydetheturk



Series: Piracy is the Secondary Objective [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pirate Portgas D. Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Rouge acquires a new member into her crew.
Series: Piracy is the Secondary Objective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fictober20





	Flowers and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Prompt: Watch Me

"So. You're a weaponsmith?" The woman had strawberry blond hair pulled back into a braid that ended between her shoulder blades.

"Among other things." Omri lifted his shoulder, where a pack was hanging off of it. The woman's eyes flicked to the motion and then recentered.

"Other things? Like what?"

Omri dissolved into a puddle of darkness and shadow and reformed behind the woman. "Like this."

A smile was curled on the woman's face as she turned around, largely unconcerned. "Well then. A devil fruit."

"That's what it is? Was never sure - could have been cursed by the sea herself, for all I knew." Omri shrugged lightly.

"In a way you were - can't swim, after all."

Omri hummed in agreement. There _was_ that little caveat.

"So. Would you like to join me on my crew?"

"If you'll have me, Captain..." he trailed off, prompting the woman to give her name.

"Rouge. Portgas D. Rouge. Welcome aboard, Omri." The two shook hands, and Captain Rouge led Omri onto the _Hibiscus_.

 _Watch me_ , he thought, as he stepped aboard. _Watch me_.


End file.
